metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JeagerEX12/My Metal Slug Attack Unit wishlist
That game is much more interesting than the previous MS Defense. Now here's my unit wishlist for the game. Only based on a legit Metal Slug games, no ripoffs (except for Commando series which they have a great graphics). REGULAR ARMY We got too much Marco, Fio, Ralf, and Clark in the game but we need something new and playable besides the playable characters in the main games. UPDATE: Special Scottia is confirmed in the game. - Cadet (Based on a soldier in Metal Slug Advance) - Regular Army Soldier (Bazooka) - Regular Army Soldier (Shield) - Regular Army Soldier (Rifle) - Regular Army Commander - Nathalie Neo (Alice costume) - Alisa Stewart - Alisa Stewart (Shorts) - Alisa Stewart (Schoolgirl) - Tequila (The only missing character from 2nd mission since we had Gimlet and Red Eye) - Eris - Navel - Navel's Slug - Achilles - Tabomba (Renamed as "Big Boss Ray" to avoid any references to the use of word "fat" and "bomb" which are both offensive and controversial) - SV-000 Prototype - Blue SV-001 - SV-002 (Based on one of the concept artwork) - Black Hound Slug (The playable variant from MSA, not the optional boss in MS5) - Landseek - Defected Abigail (Possibly a PF Squad Abigail due to Trevor's attraction) - Slug Turbo (Based on a Slug Mobile concept art) - Dozer Slug (A new slug vehicle that is exclusive to this game) - Advanced Slug Copter (Regular Army variant of R-Shobu with a Slug Vulcan) - Forklift (Only playable in Metal Slug Defense, but not in Metal Slug Attack) - Hero (A main protagonist from Metal Slug: 1st Mission but it will be altered to avoid confusion with Marco Rossi) - Ivanov (Based on one of the character concepts in Metal Slug Zero) - Ling-Chao (Based on one of the character concepts in Metal Slug Zero) - Anti-Aircraft Gun - Sandbag REBEL ARMY - Donald Morden (Normal Morden on Foot rather than in either a vehicle or helicopter. Not a Robot variant) - Hilde Garn - Macba - Lt. "Gunslinger" Wired - Kanan (Antagonist from 2nd Mission but he attacks with bazooka rather than riding in his Rocket UFO which is similar to Robot Morden from MS4) - Future Rebel Soldier (Bazooka) - Future Rebel Soldier (Mine) - Future Rebel Soldier (Lightning) - Future Rebel Soldier (Rocket) - Chemical Soldier (Based on a secret image) - Flying Tara (They already appeared in MSA but aren't playable) - Mecha Kaiju - KT-21 - Rocket UFO - Carrier Shiee PTOLEMIAC - Green Masked Soldier ALIENS - Super UFO OTHERS - Pirate Captain (Like Abul Abbas of the Arabian Rebel Infantry, the Pirates will have their leader) - Amadeus (Based on one of his unused sprites. He fight on foot rather than his machine) - Samurai Captain - Fixed Samurai Plane - Tracked Samurai Tank - Cleaver Hunter (MS6 Enemy) - Dynamite Hunter (MS6 Enemy) - Chainsaw Guy (Based on a secret image) - Poacher - Vampire - Werewolf - Frankenstein Monster - Ghost - Oguma - Oguma's Bodyguard Category:Blog posts